


When Paths Cross

by N00dlz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU- Multiple Tyrants, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow To Update, Tetrophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Leon S. Kennedy, Umbrella Corporation (Resident Evil), Violence, Why Did I Write This?, dont you dare judge me, holy shit, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N00dlz/pseuds/N00dlz
Summary: Lucas tries to find his best friend, Leon, after the city is hit by some sort of disease.Leon tries to escape the RPD police station.The tyrant, T-00, struggles with the instructions sent into his head by Umbrella.What happens when the three of them cross paths?~~Currently being rewritten!!~~
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant, Tyrant (Resident Evil)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Small character ref thingamajiggers whatever.
> 
> Leon is around 6 foot. Muscular. 200 pounds, give or take some. You already know what he looks like so let's move on.
> 
> Lucas is 5 foot 7. 117 pounds. The literal definition of a twink. He has bright purple eyes and messy dark brown hair.
> 
> The Tyrant, T-00 or Mr. X, is 8 or 9 feet tall, possibly more. And I'm too lazy to do the weight. He's built like a fucking Greek God.
> 
> Enjoy my shitty writing.

Lucas looked around the police station. His friend Leon Kennedy was supposed to be here. But then...something happened. Lucas didn't know what it was, but it had changed his other friends into monsters. He hoped that Leon was okay.

He had to be.

T‐00 stepped through the police station, his gaze searching every place that the human could have hidden in.

Then he received a new command from Umbrella.

**Find and terminate the intruder in the RPD.**

T-00 lifted his gaze from the desk and to the other side of the room.

He could hear the intruder's footsteps.

Coming right to him.

Lucas looked around, yelping in fear when one of those monsters tried grabbing him. He'd managed to get away from it and hide in the library. He hid under the desk, shaking in fear. What if Leon was already dead? What if there was no reason in him coming there?

What if he was going to die?

Lucas shook his head, trying to calm himself down.

Then the library doors burst open.

He gasped before covering his mouth with his hands.

Please don't let those monsters find him.

T-00's gaze looked around the room, searching. Then he heard it.

A small gasp from under the desk beside him.

Pathetic.

T-00 made his way over to it and lifted it up easily, revealing a small shivering human male.

Hm.

Lucas felt the desk being lifted, shaking even more as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He didn't want to die.

The tyrant tilted his head, confused. The other human he'd been chasing would have run by now, but this one...

He flinched as his brain was forced back onto its task.  
  


Leon stepped into the library and, upon seeing the tyrant and his close friend Lucas, pulled his gun out and shot at the tyrant.

"Over here fuckwad! Get away from him!" He yelled, trying to get the thing's attention.

The tyrant's gaze looked at him and, in one swift motion, the desk was thrown at Leon. The cop narrowly ducked the flying furniture, it just barely grazing his hair.

T-00 looked at the original human he was sent to kill, then his gaze flicked down to the much smaller human. It was staring at the other human, seeming surprised.  
  


"Leon?!" Lucas yelled, smiling a bit. Leon was alive!

His joy was cut short when he realized that the monster was still close to him. He screamed and immediately ran over to the cop.

Leon grabbed Lucas's arm and forced him to run beside him. "Let's go let's go let's go! That thing will kill us if we stay there!" Leon yelled, practically dragging the other. Lucas was barely able to keep up with him.

T-00 looked at them as they ran, his hand slowly coming up to hold at his chest. He felt...something when he'd looked at the small human. He wanted to ponder it, but the Umbrella device forced him to continue with his original mission.  
  


…

Eventually, Leon had to leave Lucas alone in a room so he could do a few things.

Lucas sat there, nervous. Why hadn't that big monster hurt him? It seemed hellbent on killing Leon but not him.

To take his mind off the gnawing fear, Lucas decided to look around the room.

He'd found a pocket knife when the doors were thrown open. Without even checking to see who it was, Lucas dove behind a bookcase, shaking in fear and clutching the knife close to his chest.

He hoped it was Leon.

But the heavy leather footsteps proved him wrong.

T-00 looked around the room. He'd just heard noise coming from here. He stepped over to one of the bookcases, about to shove one over in frustration, when the small human from before lunged at him with a pocket knife. It stabbed the knife into T-00's arm, but the knife had only pierced the leather he wore. Ripping the blade from his clothing, T-00 tossed it aside and stared down at the human, his orders blaring in his mind.  
  


Lucas was about to give up when he saw it. Some sort of...thing was attached to the monster's head. Maybe he could remove it?

Without any other plans, Lucas took a breath and leapt at it again, clawing at it.  
  


T-00 was not expecting the small human to lunge at him again, nor was he prepared for what the small human was currently trying to do. He felt his head throb with pain as the human clawed at the Umbrella device, trying to remove it. As the device was torn from his skull, he managed to tear the human off of him, throwing it at the nearest wall.  
  


Lucas yelped in pain as he hit the wall, collapsing onto the floor. The thing in his hand clattered to the floor as he was too weak to hold onto it anymore.

T-00's mind was...blank. No orders. No voice telling him what he should do.

He...

His gaze flicked over to the small human slumped against the wall, then to the Umbrella device on the floor.

It has managed to remove the device.  
  


Lucas opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his head pounding. He tried to get up, but his legs refused to hold his weight and he collapsed to the floor once again.

The monster was in front of him now.

He was going to die.

It was going to kill him.

This is it.

He curled up into himself, sobbing quietly as he waited for it to all go dark.  
  


T-00 stared at the small human. Then he looked at the device on the ground.

He could think freely now.

He could act freely.

He could do what he wanted.

With that thought, T-00 stomped on the device, crushing it instantly.  
  


Lucas whimpered at the noise, expecting to feel pain but...it never came. Then, to his complete surprise, he felt himself being lifted up and held in strong arms. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at it in pure confusion. Why wasn't he dead..?  
  


T-00 held the small human close, sitting down on the floor. He was so small. So delicate. He figured that if he just dropped the human while standing, he would be incapacitated for a long while.

But he didn't want to harm the small human. Not anyone. He wanted to protect him.

So when the human looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion, he hummed softly, reaching up with one of his hands to pet the human's hair. It looked so soft. Not wasting another moment, T-00 tore off his gloves.  
  


Lucas whimpered in fear at the sudden movement, but, when the hand came back down to pet his hair, he actually found himself enjoying it. It was being...gentle with him. Like it knew that it could easily kill him.

He looked at it again. "C...can you understand me...?" Lucas softly asked.

The tyrant nodded.

Lucas smiled a bit. Then it fell. "...why did you try and hurt us..?"

The tyrant didn't respond, but it looked away. Kind of like he felt bad.   
  


T-00 avoided the small human's gaze. His question had stirred feelings in him that he'd never felt before. The small human then hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his chest. He made a confused noise as he looked down at him.

"I'm sorry..." He said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Why was he apologizing? It was T-00 who had done wrong.

"I shouldn't have asked. You're obviously uncomfortable with that." He explained. He was silent for a moment then gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lucas Martin!" Lucas said happily. "What's your name?"

T-00 paused, unsure how to say it. Before he came up with an answer, Lucas spoke again.

"And when I say name, I mean something you wanna be called, not something the lab gave you!" He added.

He paused then used his finger to trace a single letter on Lucas's chest.

_X_.

So his name was X? That would be easy for him to remember.

"Hey X!" He said, smiling. X looked at him, a faint smile on his lips. Lucas smiled more, laying his head down on X's chest.

X didn't know what he should do, but he found himself running his hands over Lucas's body, curiosity taking over. When his hand reached the human's rear, he heard Lucas let out a small gasp. Testing the waters, he gently grabbed it. Lucas let out another gasp before he covered his mouth with his small hands. Oh. He'd made Lucas flustered. For some reason...X liked that. He did it again, Lucas softly moaning this time.

Before X could continue, the doors opened again and footsteps came near them. X stood up and held Lucas close, ready to strike at anyone who tried to harm **HIS** small human. X saw someone come around the corner and he immediately grabbed their neck, lifting them. Even as he saw who it was, he couldn't stop himself from squeezing. He was going to harm Lucas. He knew it.

Lucas immediately protested. "X! It's okay! It's just Leon! Please! Put him down!" He pleaded, looking up at X.

The tyrant faltered and dropped the cop. Leon coughed and gasped, holding his throat. Lucas ran over, kneeling beside him.

"Are you okay, Leon?" He softly asked. Leon nodded, looking at the tyrant.

"The fuck...is going on. Why'd it listen to you, Luke?" He asked, his gaze flicking back to the small male.

"Um...long story. Basically...something was controlling him and I managed to get it out and so...he's kinda…good now." Lucas rambled, smiling awkwardly when he finished. Leon...was confused.

"Why'd he attack me then?" Leon snapped, glaring at X.

"I guess he thought you'd try to hurt me?" Lucas said, looking up at X. He stood up and stepped close to him. "Leon is okay. He won't hurt me. Promise."

X glared at the human apparently named Leon, but restrained himself. He didn't want to upset Lucas. Again.

Lucas looked back at Leon, concern written all over his face.  
  
  
"So how are we gonna get out of here?" He asked the rookie.


	2. an

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me apologzing for not updating for a month lol

im sorry for like not uploading or updating anything

i wasnt kidding when i said this would be slow to update  
sorry gjfiojgisjgsjbjr


	3. very important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah

So. I haven't updated in a long ass time. I'm sorry. But I'm actually working on rewriting this. I hate the first chapter and I think it should burn. In hell.

So yeah. Expect a rewritten first chapter maybe in a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> zucc


End file.
